Demon Ex Machina
by gemsofformenos
Summary: Entrapta is experimenting with a fragment of her disk, she could secure from the ice station. Her new creation is finally ready for it's first run. Soon she will find out, whether her interpretation of the data is correct or not. Soon she'll find out, if Multibot is working.


**Hello Everybody. Due to many recommendations I have started to give the reboot of She Ra a try and I simply couldn't resist to write something for Entrapta. I haven't seen all episodes so far, so I don't know, if there is already a certain plot line linked with the disk Entrapta has experimented with, so I have played with my own idea for it a bit, which is linked with two other Horde characters from the 80s cartoon, who haven't approached yet (at least as far as I have seen the cartoon so far). I wish all of you a lot of fun with this little One-Shot.**

* * *

**Demon Ex Machina**

Entrapta was leaning over her working table with growing excitement. She was in a huge lap, filled with wires, computers, rests of robots and machines of any kind and only the dim and flickering light of the activated screens brought some light to this creepy place, but it felt like paradise for the Princess. Her brand new experiment was about to reach its final state and she could feel this unbelievable tickle crawling up her body from her toes up to the last strain of her long hair. The Princess was busy connecting the last wires of her brand new creation. A masterpiece of craftsmanship to her opinion, as more if she considered the limited circumstances. Fright Zone offered her new options, but Catra and sometimes even Hordak seem to have less patience and understanding for her almost childlike curiosity for the First Ones tech and so she had founded a second lab deep down in the guts of Fright Zone, only for herself and her researches.

But this fact didn't bother Entrapta too much, Fright Zone was huge and so it was easy to find a quiet place, where she could go on with her personal experiments and she had made so much progress lately. She lifted her working mask with her hair and her eyes shined in excitement as she observed the work of the past months. A grotesque robot was placed on the working table. The machine looked like a mixture of two humanoid bots and an insect-like metal creature. The front torso (or back, Entrapta wasn't really sure about it) was opened and a free space, shaped like a star with three peaks was behind this opened plate. She grabbed her recorder and activated it.

"Experiment Multibot, day 153. He's simply beautiful. The data I could secure at the ice station has helped me so much to get a deeper understanding of the First Ones tech."

She searched with her hair for a red fragment on a table beside her and released a happy shout, as her tabbing hair finally found the piece.

"I have adjusted and redone my calculations and I think I have found the reasons, why the disk has infected other tech fist. The problem seemed to be an incompatible interface. I have run several decryption codes over the stored data and inscriptions I have found about the First Ones tech and finally I got some results in the end."

The Princess padded the machine in front of her over the head and her excited smile grew wider, while she was holding the fragment of the disk before her face with one hand.

"I could decipher some descriptions and instructions about something, which I have interpreted as an proper interface for the disk and also a name of this unknown project of the First Ones: Modulok."

Entrapta placed the piece of the disk carefully within the chest of the robot and closed the chest plate. She fixed cables and wires at the robot and walked over to a giant switch.

"Since I had to improvise and alternate some of the plans I have seen, I have named my robot Multibot. I haven't rescued all of the fragments of the disk, so I can only run the machine with only a part of its power, but I think the power of the black runestone will activate the fragment."

She placed her hand on the switch and was about to pull it, but stopped moments before to activate the recorder for a last recording.

"And maybe it's better to work only with a part of the disk first, considering the last events, which were linked with this piece of tech."

Entrapta took a deep breath.

"Alright. Multibot activation sequence try one."

She pulled the switch and observed with bubbling excitement how the energies started to flow through her robot. The lights flickered nervously as more and more energy was consumed by her experiment until the whole Fright Zone fell black with an last electric buzz. Darkness swallowed the lab and only the red lights of her night vision were to be seen in the room. Entrapta waited some painfully long seconds, holding her breath in excitement.

But nothing happened.

The Princess released and disappointed groan and was about to walk to Multibot, as the machine finally came to life. She released an excited scream of joy, as she could hear and see the robot starting to stand up from the table. Her hair was trembling, as she activated her recorder.

"Unbelievable. The energy of the runestone has managed to fuel the fragment as calculated. Multibot is moving."

The machine ignored her. It seemed to be busy to get an orientation as well.

"Where are we"

An excited high pitched screech escaped Entrapta, as the robot started to speak with an metallic and strangely amplified voice.

"Project Multibot speaks and seems to have an conscious. This is so amazing"

The robot made its first clumsy moves, untangling itself from the connection with the runestone and Fright Zone, but it was obvious, that it learned fast to use all these grotesque limbs. It checked its metal body as the Princess finally dared to come closer to her creation.

"We see."

The second head was now speaking too and the two voices mixed itself to a strange metallic artificial sound, but something was off the edge within it and the Princess noticed it instantly. It was sending a cold shiver down her spine. Entrapta stopped in motion, but it was too late. Multibot's heads had suddenly turned to her and the voice got a unnatural and demonic gloom.

"This is wrong. We're not complete and still not free yet."

The eyes of Multibot started to glow in a demonic fire and Entrapta's excitement changed into naked horror.

"But soon we will, thanks to you."

The Princess swallowed hard and brought the recorder near to her face with shaky hair.

"It seems project Multibot was a failure and I have to run. …Again…"

The last thing she saw was her robot rushing forward to attack her.

* * *

Tears ran down Etrapta's face, while she stood in the ruins of her secret lab. Blood ran down her face, seeping out of a deep cut within her cheek. She activated her recorder again.

"I have been so wrong. I have been so damn blind. What have I done."

She heard the alarms in the distance, which were howling in the whole Fright Zone.

"I have misunderstood the disk and its data completely. Modulok wasn't a project of the First Ones. The disk was no ordinary data storage, it has been a prison. A prison for a dangerous demon. Modulok's prison. And by building Multibot I have given this demon the keys."

Entrapta started to sob heavy for a while, while she was wandering aimless through the crushed equipment of her former lab. She had tried to stop Multibot. She had made lots of safety measurements after the last incidents with the disk, but this demonic machine repaired itself constantly, it could shift its form and divide itself into many bots, which had kept on attacking her. Finally she got overwhelmed and this monster has told her its story. How it got imprisoned in this disk by the First Ones.

It had left her alive to give her a chance to see, which monster she had freed. It wasn't Modulok yet, but this part of this demon has promised its return. Now Multibot was out there, searching for the other pieces of the disk, she couldn't secure. It was out there, because of her fault.

Entrapta picked up a first head design, she had created for Multibot, but hadn't used it in the end and watched at the closed red visor of it, which was shielding the optical sensor unit of the head. She took a deep breath and walked out of the ruins of her old lab with the head in her hands.

"Record starting new project, day one. I have done a terrible mistake. A mistake, which could bring harm and death to all of my friends. I cannot allow my carelessness to bring harm upon them. Modulok and Mulitbot must be stopped. Adora and Catra will need my help to stop this demon. With the new data I have gained, I'll start to build a new robot. A robot, which would be able to defeat Multibot. I'll call this new project..."

She stopped for a moment observing the head in her hands and finally a smile of hope came to her lips.

"Roboto."

* * *

**Yes, I dare to bring up a He-man character up here. I can see Entrapta having the skills to build both, Multibot and Roboto.**


End file.
